My Happy Ending?
by talkswithherhands
Summary: LILEY! Things really dont always turn out the way that we want them to, but they say that if you love somebody, let them go, and if they return, they're yours...or are they? Read and Review!
1. Moving Say What?

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill... if you recognize it then i OBVIOUSLY dont own it!!!

**A/N:** Okay, so xTexasgalx got me to thinking that maybe I should take some time between chapters... which I've NEVER been good at doing so dont expect me to hold back too long, but for now I will post a chapter and the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be up! FEED THE BARD!!

--x--

"I cant believe that there is only two days left before our Junior year comes to a close, and we will be officially SENIORS!!!"I squealed to my two bestest friends in the whole world over lunch period that day. Oliver was busy stuffing his face with burritos but nodded in his own excitement, whereas Miley seemed to space out and stare right through me, a blank expression on her face. I furrowed my eyebrows quizzically, she'd been doing that a lot lately, I tried asking her what the matter was but each time I tried, she merely shrugged and told me nothing, so I eventually gave in but I still worried about her. At first I thought it might have been Jake Ryan, because they had been going steady for nearly five months and as soon as I thought they were going to get even more serious, Jake was forced to leave the country to head out to Japan to begin filming Zombie Slayer: the Movie! I rolled my eyes, I was secretly happy that Jake had moved, I couldn't stand that little egotistical prick, for one, he was just that; A prick... Two, he had something that I wanted, Miley's heart.

Thats right, I, Lillian Truscott, have been secretly in love with my best friend for over two years now, I actually have Jake to thank for making me realize when we went to the seventies dance, I had gone with him not because I wanted to, but because I knew Miley wanted to and I was angry and jealous. It wasn't until we were both in the bathroom and made up with a hug did I notice how warm her embrace seemed, how our hearts seemed to beat in tandem with each others, how sweet her hair smelled despite the little food fight fantastical we'd just blown in the gym. I was head over heels in love with my best friend, I tried to deny it, I even dated Oliver the summer of our sophomore year to try and see if my feelings would go away because I knew there was no chance I would ever have Miley's affections in more than a friendly way. That was how Oliver became the first person to know,

_"Lilly?"Oliver had asked. We were sitting on the beach in front of Rico's watching the surf, I had just noticed Miley and Jake chasing one another in the waves. I snapped from my angry reverie and turned to him quizzically. "Whats with you lately? You seem really down, is it something I did?"_

_"Nooo! No Oliver, its not you, its-"I sighed, frustrated that I couldn't make myself love Oliver, he was so sweet and caring, my best friend, but that was all._

_"It's Miley, isn't it?"My head snapped up. "You love her?"his eyes looked somewhat sad, but I noticed the hint of understanding within them._

_"Very much,"I said sadly. He looked down at the sand dejected and I put a hand on his shoulder. "Oliver, I'm so sorry, I tried to love you but-"_

_"You cant do it, Lilly,"he said and blinked. I watched him stay silent for a moment as he gathered his wits before he turned to me with a rather heartbroken smile. "You cant choose who you fall for, all you can do is pray that they feel the same." My eyes widened in realization of what Oliver was saying, he lifted my hand to his lips and placed a kiss on my knuckles. "And when you love someone, you let them go, if they come back, they're yours, but if you try and force them to stay, in the end you'll only be hurt worse."_

_"Oliver, I-"he hushed me with a finger to my lips._

_"Listen, Lilly, I love you, and I always will... I want to see you happy, most of all I wanted to be the cause of that happiness in you, but if I'm not, then there isn't any reason for me to stay,"I felt tears sting my eyes. "I'll be here always."_

We had hugged and promised to remain close friends, in which we did, it took a little while to get used to, but we made it through, and now we were closer than ever, and Oliver was now seeing Becca Wheeler and I was completely fine with it. Now if I could only muster up the courage to tell Miley how I felt.

The end of the day arrived at last and now I was standing outside my locker waiting for Miley while Oliver and Becca left hand in hand. I finally spotted that perfect head of brunette curls and beautiful green-blue eyes that were blank and somewhat sad, walk over.

"So, wanna hit the beach? Heard there's an excellent set of waves out there,"I asked, hopefully, I hadn't been surfing in nearly a month and I missed being on the water. My plea was met with a shrug however, as Miley put her books in her locker and shut it.

"How about the skate park? Or Rico's? We could go bug Jackson,"I grinned.

"Jackson's not working there, anymore,"Miley said as I followed her out of the school. I put my helmet on as I grabbed my skateboard and stared quizzically at Miley,

"Since when?"I could have sworn I saw Jackson at Rico's just two days ago when I stopped by for a water.

"I dont really wanna go anywhere but home, Lilly, I'll catch you later,"Miley said. I grabbed her arm and turned her around gently,

"Well how bout some movies at your place? I can stop by my house and grab a couple goodies?"

"I have to get home, Lilly, I'll see you tommorow, bye,"Miley said firmly and yanked her arm from my grip, I stood there slightly shocked at my best friends behavior. What in the heck was up with her? I scowled and skated my way home to drop off my books, seeing as how it was the last week of term, there was no homework, so I quickly decided that the surf sounded best, I grabbed my bikini and some swim trunks and my board before I headed off to the beach and caught a few waves.

By sunset, I'd ridden quite a few rip curls and only lost my footing twice. _Still got it goin' on, Truscott, oh yeah,_ I mentally cheered myself as I swam back to shore. I was just pulling on my hoodie when I noticed Jackson over at Rico's, he wasn't working, but rather causing a scene. I put my flipflops on and decided to see what was up.

"-you little cheapskate!"Jackson's heated words caught my ear as I neared the little shop.

"Well, I-"

"Hey Jackson!"I put on a cheery smile, interrupting the half-pints words. Rico huffed away and Jackson turned to me, looking rather annoyed from the conversation but shrugged it off.

"Hey Lilly, Miley's at home,"Jackson said.

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to _you_,"I said. Jackson eyed me warily. I wasn't exactly his favorite person, afterall I was the mastermind behind Miley and my pranks toward her older brother.

"Oh? And does this involve anything to do with a scam, bribe or any other method of payment to keep quiet about something?"Jackson asked. I raised an eyebrow but shook it off,

"Uhm, no, I just wanted to know what was going on with Miley lately, she told me you quit working here and she's been really distant at school and all-"Jackson held up his hand.

"Well, first off, I quit Rico's not only because he's a little _brat_,"he directed toward the young manager. "But also because I wont be here much longer."He grinned.

"Well what about Miley? What's up with her? She totally ran off from school today, saying she had to get home,"I told him, confused.

"Well yeah, she's got a lotta stuff to pack up-"

"Pack?! Who said anything about packing?"I asked, my insides froze over in fear of what Jackson's next reply would be.

"Miley hasn't told you? Hannah's got some big tour thing in Europe that our Dad really wants to give a shot at and Miley said yes, so we're moving overseas, European chicks, here I come!"he boasted ecstatic. My jaw was on the ground, I couldn't believe what I was hearing... Miley? Moving? EUROPE?! "You okay, Lils?"

"Miley never said anything..."I felt tears sting my eyes. She'd been distant, she never told me anything, how could she?

"Maybe she was just gonna wait for the right time,"Jackson shrugged.

"Like when? When are you guys leaving?"I choked out.

"Saturday afternoon is our flight, we head up to New York, stay the night and then its off to London for the first tour,"Jackson smiled. "Ooh, those girls are gonna love me, I'll show em somethin besides those silly tea and crumpets." I couldn't hear whatever else it was he was going on about as I placed my board under my arm and took off, I didn't even bother to drop my board off at home on the way as I made a mad dash for the Stewart residence, filled now with anger and hurt that Miley hadn't told me she was leaving.

I barged in, not really caring that I didn't knock, I was always over here and Mr. Stewart only waved his hello and motioned that Miley was upstairs, I dropped my board on the piano before thundering up toward Miley's room. Again, I didn't bother to knock and I burst into my best friends room to see several boxes, the walls were bare and the closet was halfway empty. Miley came out from the closet and stared wide-eyed at me,

"Lilly, what the-?!"

"How could you?!"I cried. Tears threatening to fall. "You're moving to Europe and you didn't even tell me!"

"I was going to tell you, Lilly, you and Oliver, tommorow morning, I wanted you guys to come by on Friday and have a farewell party with me-"Miley began, her face a bit sullen. I grew angrier,

"You didn't even ASK me, did it ever occur to you that you would be leaving behind more than just the beach and school? You'd be leaving me and Oliver... US! Your friends! Your family!"I sobbed, not caring how childish I sounded. I dropped to my knees, hiccuping from the lack of air. I felt Miley try and hug me and I stiffened, backing away like a frightened cat. "Why are you leaving us, Miles?"I asked her, my heart breaking in my chest, I wondered if she could see it, right there in my hands, shattered and bleeding.

"I didn't want it to be this way-"Miley said meekly. I scoffed.

"What did you expect it to be like then, Miley? Hugs and happiness? It's bad enough my father left, and now you're leaving me, too!"I cried.

"I didn't think-"

"Thats right, Miley, you _didn't_ think!"I stood up, my anger getting the best of me, as I caught Miley's sad eyes, I tried to control myself, but I couldnt, I felt that green beast inside of me rage. "You didn't think how we would feel! You didn't think how _I'd_ feel about you leaving me, to go sing some songs in an entire different continent, to leave behind Malibu and my broken heart!"I cried. Miley's eyes widened at this as she stood,"I love you Miley, and not just as a friend would, I love you _so_ much more than that! I love your smile, I love how you make an entire room light up when you enter, I love your laugh, your southern accent, I love it even when you've been sad and cried til all your makeup has come undone, your hairs a wreck and your clothes are wrinkled, I love you, just as you are Miley, and I'm not sorry about it either,"I continued to cry. Miley looked at me as if I'd grown a tail or worse. It stayed silent until I felt my sobs begin to lessen, finally wearing down, Miley spoke.

"Lilly, I-I'm so sorry, I dont feel that way about you...,"in that instant, I wished that the floor would just open up and swallow me whole. If I thought my heart had been broken a moment ago by learning of Miley's departure, now it was completely obliterated, I couldn't breathe, I felt the tears begin again and I could see the outline of Miley move forward to try and comfort me and I pushed her away.

"D-don't,"my voice was hoarse from crying. "You've said what y-y-you've needed-d to s-say and now I g-guess there is n-n-nothing left to be said but..."my voice cracked and I wished I could form a sentence.

"Lilly-"her voice was so soft.. but I didn't want her sympathy or her pity, she did this, it was her fault. She was leaving. She was going away. She just shattered my whole world and I doubted I'd ever be fixed again.

"Goodbye, Miley..."

I tore from the room as fast as I could, nearly toppling down the stairway and bumping into the door before opening it and running home, I realised that my board was still at Miley's but I didn't dare go back. I cried and cried until I was certain that I'd drown in my own tears... was that even possible? My whole body ached, yearned for something to just make me feel better, anything, I'd never felt so completely alone, I felt my phone buzzing but I didn't answer, it was probably Miley and right now, I just didn't want to see her. My mother was away on business, so I thanked her silently because I wasn't in the mood to explain my actions and the last thing I could remember was Miley telling me she didn't love me before my entire world faded to black.

--x--


	2. Gone

**A/N:** Thanks so much to all my reviewers!! You guys are great! Since I got so many for the first chapter, Here's chapter two!

--x--

I did not return to school for the last two days, I had called Oliver and told him what he needed to know and he had thankfully taken my side and took my books back to the school for me along with a forged note to my teachers telling them I'd come down with food poisoning, Miley had continually tried to call and even Oliver came by Friday afternoon and told me that Miley seemed really upset, he still badgered me about what happened, he knew about Miley leaving now and was just as unhappy as I was that she'd not told us anything and tried to talk me into coming to see her off at the airport. He gave me the listed time for her departure before he left, I knew he would go to Miley's tonight to say goodbye along with Becca and Sarah, he promised to bring my board back as well, seeing as how I wouldnt go over to her place to retrieve it. For now I was merely a hermit, I wanted to see Miley, I knew I shouldn't subject myself to this torture but seeing Miley would only remind me that she didn't want me, and knowing that would only make my heart hurt worse than not seeing her. My phone buzzed in my pocket, I checked and saw that it was my mom, she called to tell me that she'd be home next wednesday and that she was wiring money into my account so I could go get some groceries or anything I needed and to not have anyone over without asking first.

I sat home alone and watched some sad movies, I cried by the end of Fifty First Dates, which normally makes me laugh, but I could almost understand Adam Sandler's point of view in falling in love with someone and having them reject you, but in a twisted way, they worked it out in the end. I scoffed and flipped the movie off angrily, why is it that movies always have to be so damn perfect? I should sue Disney and other places like that for putting beliefs in the childrens heads that life can be like the fairytales and dreams really do come true, HA! Well, in my case, and from MY experience, nothing lasts long enough for a Happily Ever After, I think of my parents, they'd been high school sweethearts and college sweethearts, they married in their freshman year at college and had me by my mothers junior year. They were happy and in love, then by the time I hit five, my dad went and left us for some client with big boobs and my mother was left to handle me by her lonesome. I admired her though, so independent, although I wish she didn't have to work so hard to take care of me because I hardly ever see her now.

A knock at my door snapped through my thoughts and I got up to answer, I checked the peekhole and I shot back, _Miley_. She was standing outside holding my surfboard, staring hopefully at the door, her curly hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, her eyes looked a bit blotchy, as if she'd been crying. A pang shot through my heart but I pushed that away, remembering how she'd been at fault for all of this anyhow. I sighed and wondered if I should answer the door as another knock came, I watched her look around frantically, in hopes that I'd answer, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I felt the tears sting my eyes as she placed the board against the side of the house and slowly turn and begin walking away. Once I was sure she was out of sight, I opened the door and grasped my board, hugging it to my body, hoping to feel a bit of Miley's warmth like I did whenever we used to hug, but none was there, I began to silently cry and I shut the door behind me, locking it, and settled in for a rough nights sleep.

I awoke at eleven Saturday morning and I began getting dressed when I saw the intinerary lying on my bedside table with Miley's flight number and departure, twelve-fifteen. I felt my heart beat rapidly as I decided whether to go and say goodbye, lord knows when I'd ever, if I'd ever see her again, and so I rushed, I grabbed my helmet and bike from the garage before taking off down the streets, careful to dodge Saturday traffic as I made it to the airport right at noon. I pumped my legs faster, as I tore through the airport, hoping security wouldn't slow me down. I checked gate numbers and headed toward the flight from Los Angeles to New York. I made a wicked dash for the gate when one of the guards tried to stop me, I continued to run as I heard him yell for me to stop before chasing me down. I saw the flight begin to board as the overhead speaker announced the boarding numbers. I searched frantically, I knew I couldn't go any further but it didn't take me long to notice that beautiful face.

"MILEY!"I screamed. I felt the guard catch upto me and I turned fearfully, before looking back. "MILEY! MILEY I'M HERE!"I screamed. The plated glass wall seperated me from the crowd however and I began to bang on it, attracting ongoers around the gate. The guard wrapped and arm around my waist and tried to haul me away but I wouldn't stop until I said goodbye. "MILEY! MILEY!"I hit the glass with my foot, and I thanked God that it was plastic and shatterproof. As I struggled, I stopped as I caught her eyes... Those crystalline blue-green orbs staring back at me curious and wide. I gave her a sad, hopeful smile, feeling tears begin to sting my own eyes.

"Miley..."I whispered, I know that she couldn't hear me. Mr. Stewart and Jackson noticed the commotion and they tried to remind Miley of their flight that was still boarding despite the craziness I'd just attracted. Another security guard came over and they both restrained me. Hot tears slid down my cheeks, Miley gave the airline attendant her ticket before looking at me sadly.

"_I'm sorry,_"she mouthed to me. She turned and walked on,

"Miley? Miley!"I cried. The security pulled me away and I continued to call out her name. She was gone, my best friend was gone, _Miley._

That was the last time I saw her.

--x--


	3. Surprises

**A/N:** I wanted to thank everyone again for their kind reviews!! You guys rock. I know the last chapter was short, but hopefully this will make it up for you! Read and Review, the more reviews, the faster the next chapter will come!! And to make things clear, this WILL be a Liley story, but I'm not making it as easy as my other ones, so read on, obsessors! Read on!

--x--

My iPod alarm clock buzzed on to the sounds of Snow Patrol, I groaned and slammed the snooze button, but it wasn't a minute later when my phone began to blare out Temperature by Sean Paul. I smiled softly and answered,

"_Hello, hello, pretty lady, I'm most certain that you are possibly still in bed, so I'm calling to remind you to get your cute butt up and meet me downstairs before your coffee gets cold_,"the soft voice of my girlfriend, Ana, rang into my ear.

"Do I have to?"I asked, faking a grumpy look, despite that she couldn't see me up here in my dorm.

"_Damn straight, now get your purty blonde butt down here before I climb up_,"she joked.

"Coming!"I laughed and snapped my phone shut, I hit my iPod button again and let it play a few songs as I brushed my teeth and got dressed into a pair of comfortable jeans and a dark green v-neck Billabong shirt. I pulled my hair back into a simple ponytail and grabbed my shoes. Being that it was a Saturday, I didn't have to worry about being awake for classes, now a sophomore at Berkeley, I only awoke on Saturdays when my charming girlfriend Ana would want to go out. I promised to have coffee with her but as I took a glance at my watch, it was only nine am. I shook my head as I locked up and headed downstairs, sometimes I wondered how on earth she managed to do it, get up and at em so early and be perfectly prim and proper. It was just like..._No, dont go there,_ I fought with myself internally as my thoughts drifted back three years to another person whom had stolen my heart.

I put on a smile as I saw my girlfriend, Ana Sheridan standing on the sidewalk carrying two cups of starbucks. I gave her a sweet peck on the lips as she handed me my chai latte and we headed down the street. Ana was beautiful with her long ebony curls and bright hazel eyes, and a senior, she'd been a junior when I started at Berkeley and we'd become partners in an anatomy class, we slowly became friends and then after having a movie night in my dorm, she'd simply kissed me, and we'd been girlfriends and lovers since. She was a very wonderful person, smart, funny, and her family was so awesome, it was just her, and her parents and her older brother, Lance, who all in all, reminded me a lot of Jackson, although a bit more perverted, but in a goofy way..._ Damnit, Truscott stop thinking of her! Stop thinking of any of them!_ I scolded mentally.

"Sweetie? You alright?"Ana's voice snapped my train of thought.

"Hm? Oh yeah! Fine and dandy, you know me! So, where to?"I sipped on my coffee.

"I was thinking that we could just go chill at the boardwalk, maybe go down and catch a wave?"she asked. Another great thing about this girl, she SURFED!

"Oh, but I didn't grab my bathing suit! Or my board for that matter,"I groaned. Ana gave me a wink,

"Honey, dont worry, I've got it _all_ figured out,"she said and as we turned the corner of the main street, I saw her blue Jeep Cherokee with two surfboards on top, a cooler in the backseat and an extra suit and towels. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist,

"You are _so_ good,"she giggled as I kissed her cheek.

"Damn right I am! Now lets move,"I got in the car as ordered before my phone went off and I checked to see it was a text from Oliver. After graduation, I'd gone off to Berkeley and Oliver had decided to go to a cosmetology school in New York. I giggled, remembering how it had been Miley's doing making Oliver enjoy the finesse of dealing with hair and nails. I rolled my eyes,

_Damnit, Truscott, three years and you still just cant stop thinking about her can you!? Stop!_ I checked the text message.

_I've got a secretttttt!_

_-Smokin' Oaken-_

I raised an eyebrow with a small smirk.  
"Who's texting?"Ana asked. "Is that witch from the bar still buggin ya?"I laughed.

"Nah, she gave up after your little display of overprotective girlfriend last week,"I responded, recalling our trip to the Rave on campus where a very dark, wiccan girl had tried to get my number and Ana became my rescuing knight for her damsel in distress, or rather, became like a barnicle and stuck to my side like a guard dog the rest of the night, flashing her teeth deadly at anyone who tried to think I was single. I had to admit that it disturbed me a bit, but in another way it was still very cute.

"Well, how could I not be? You're so hot that all the ladies want you, I have to remind them once in a while that you aren't up for grabs,"Ana said as she drove.

"Well, I doubt this one will want to _grab_ me, its Oliver,"I giggled. Ana scoffed,

"That little ninny from high school who is still in the closet?"

"Oliver isn't gay, Ana, he dated me!"I shot back with a laugh.

"Keep tellin yourself that darlin, but you dated him and now you're with me, anyone can change teams, love,"I tried to wonder if Ana may have had a point but last time I remembered Oliver had been going out with a girl, Becca and he had ended by senior year, and now he was the college bachelor in New York. My phone buzzed again,

_Doncha wanna know my secretttt?_

_-Smokin' Oaken-_

I laughed. Even after we graduated Oliver still hadn't changed, still the same ol' doughnut.

_Sure, whats your secrettttt?_

_Lil' Lilly_

I texted back. I waited and finally his text popped up.

_I'm coming home to visit and I'm not alone!_

_-Smokin' Oaken-_

My eyebrows furrowed in wonder. Was he bringing someone home with him? A girlfriend perhaps, I smirked, maybe this would get Ana to believe me that Oliver wasn't gay. Not that I'd have a problem with it, but I doubted he was.

_Really? Who's the lucky gal?_

_Lil' Lilly_

My phone buzzed as I was changing in the changing rooms outside the boardwalk.

_Cant say, she made me promise I wouldnt, but you'll never believe it when you see!_

_G2G 2 work! L8r_

_-Smokin Oaken-_

I couldn't help but wonder now at who Oliver would be bringing back with him. I decided that I'd give him a call later, now was my time with Ana.

--x--

"_Hey there, Lils!_"Oliver's voice answered on the second ring. I smiled, it had been a while since I've heard Oliver's actual voice, normally we're both too busy with either school or work that we only have time to text.

"Okay, spill Oaken, who ya bringin? and when?"I asked impatiently. I could almost feel his snicker as if he were there beside me, I scowled, I hated surprises.

"_Cant say, but ya gotta trust me, I'll be flying in Friday night_,"I whined.

"Ollie, that is so not fair! I have midterms this week and I need to focus on them, not on who you'll be bringing!"

"_Then focus on your work!_"Oliver exclaimed in his natural guy voice.

"Not helping, doughnut!"I glared, although I knew he couldn't see me.

"_Sorry, Lils, thats your issue, not mine, I gotta go, see ya this weekend!_"before I could say anything I heard the click then my line went dead. I snapped my phone shut angrily and tossed it on the matress.

_Great, a surprise, I HATE surprises, last time I got a surprise, it turned out to shatter my world apart...damnit, damnit! DAMNIT! Stop thinking about her, right NOW!_ I felt tears sting my eyes as my heart betrayed my mind, I looked over onto my beside table and stared long and hard at the photo of myself and Ana down on the beach from our very first date. I was sitting in the sand and she was kneeling behind me, her arms wrapped around my neck, kissing my cheek while I smiled at the camera, I tried to focus on Ana, on how happy she made me... It was helpless.

I opened the drawer on my bedside table and pulled out a bible that my grandfather had given to me as a child, I wasn't much for reading it, but I kept it to remember him by, I opened it and I pulled out my most treasured photo. It was of myself and Miley on the first day that we met, she had been so happy to make a new friend that we had taken pictures with her camera in her room, it was the only picture that I kept on me of Miley, the rest were at home. I was sitting back on her matress, leaning back against Miley, who had one of her arms wrapped around my waist, the other was holding the camera, my left arm looped up under that arm and touched Miley's shoulder, bringing us cheek to cheek, bright smiles on both of our faces. A drop of water landed on the photo and I wiped it away, realizing that I was crying. Three years, it had been since I was dragged out from the airport, I hadn't heard anything from Miley, for a while I kept up with the headlines of the Hannah Montana concerts that she was doing in England, Germany and Spain, but I realized that the more I tried to keep reminding myself of her, the more the memories came around, the more memories that came, the more my heart hurt, and the more I had to force myself not to cry at the simplest thing that would remind me of her.

I cant begin to remember how many times I thought I heard Miley's laugh or her voice, only to turn a corner and see that it was someone else, or how many times I would do a double take, swearing that I'd seen her or even Hannah and wanted to shout out to her, get her to see me, _I'm right here, Miley!_ My mouth let out a soft whimper as I remember that day at the airport, she hadn't even tried to delay a flight to come and say goodbye but I deserved no less, I had blatantly ignored her by not going to school or even coming by to pick up my own surfboard, and then I even refused to open the door when she brought it back. I flipped my iPod on and I searched through my artists section til I found Hannah Montana's, I Miss You. I began to sob as I listened to the lyrics, then let the whole album play, nearly gagging on my own intakes of air when True Friend came on, I switched it to Shuffle before the song could finish and I almost laughed at the irony as Fergie's Big Girls Dont Cry came on.

_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_ I began laughing and I wondered how insane I must look right now. Oh how true those lyrics rang in my head until I finally fell into a fitful slumber. The week progressed slowly, and one by one, my midterms were gone and I had to sorrowfully put down Ana's invitation to come home with her for the month long winter break. I was on the phone with my mom that Saturday, packing up when I heard a knock at my door,

"Gotta run, ma, see you tonight,"I clicked the phone shut and answered, Ana stood there in all her beautiful glory with a sad smile on her face.

"Hey, just wanted to stop by and make sure you didn't change your mind-"I frowned, I felt bad about not spending Christmas with Ana and her family, but I did that last year and I really missed my mom and I was looking forward to seeing Oliver, Ana couldn't miss the family gathering because her family was extremely strict on holiday tradition.

"I'm really sorry, Ana, I am, but I just haven't been home since the summer, and I miss home, ya know?"I asked, giving her waist a small squeeze comfortingly. I hated to see her, or anyone else for that matter I cared about, so sad, but in a way, I felt like I needed a bit of time to myself as well.

"S'ok, I wanted to bring you this before you left, Happy Holidays,"she gave me a small parcel and I accepted it with a big hug and a kiss. I gave her her gift and I made her promise not to open it until Christmas day, which I knew was a failed attempt, she would probably rip it open as soon as I shut the door, it wasn't much, seeing as how my salary as a waitress wasn't doing much neither was my second job working at the local skateboard shop. I said my goodbyes before I finished packing and decided to open my gift from Ana before I packed my car, I tore the wrapping paper and opened the small velvet box that had inside a gorgeous gold tennis bracelet with studded emeralds, my birthstone. I gasped at the thought of how much this must've costed her and felt bad now that I remember only buying her those shoes she'd been admiring for months now. I put the bracelet on and was briefly reminded of when I had given my lucky bracelet to Miley, I shook my head clear of those thoughts and packed my little silver Nissan up, I was determined to not think of Miley whatsoever this holiday season, I might as well face facts and get over her, she's never going to be back, because like Fergie said; _Fairytailes dont always have a happy ending_.

It took five hours and two stops to get gas and go to the bathroom and grab a snack or two until I finally pulled up into the drive of 17 Harper Street(**AN: I have no idea if Lilly's address was ever mentioned in the show, this is just made up!!**). Home sweet home. I climbed out of my car as I saw the door bust open and my mom came running for me, I laughed and smiled brightly as my mom engulfed me in a hug as though she hadn't seen me in years.

"Ooh! My baby is home! Lillian I have missed you SO much! And you're here! Oh sweetheart, Oliver called me this morning and mentioned that he and a friend arrived home and that he would bring them by tonight, so I've been cooking up some turkey and I made your favorite, sweet potato pie and I figured we could have a little gathering, I invited Mr. and Mrs. Oaken and oh... you're father is coming,"she mentioned as an afterthought, I slammed the trunk down as she grabbed the last of my luggage.

"Mama say what?!"I asked sternly.

"You're father is coming, along with his new wife, and I expect you to try and behave,"my mom gave me a warning glance. I hadn't seen my father in nearly nine years, why the hell should I try and be nice?!

"Mom, what the hell is he coming here for? Last time we tried to be nice and let him come by, I wound up with a birthday I'd rather forget!"I glowered, putting my things down in my old room, which was basically the same as it had been when I left, only neat because my mother couldn't stand how I left everything unmade.

"I know that, Lillian, but its Christmas and you're father misses you, he wants to see you and I'm begging you to PLEASE be kind to him AND Marilyn,"I blew out a load of hot air and bit my tongue to refrain from saying anything too nasty for my mothers ears at how I felt about my father's new wife. To say the least, she was a sleezebag, no better than my good for nothing cheating father. I'd never met Marilyn, last time he came, he was engaged to a broad named Hilary and I soon wont forget how Miley helped me to land my birthday cake on her head after she began badmouthing my mother.

"If she's anything like dads other whores, I'll lock myself in my room until the end of break,"I threatened. My mother left me in peace as I started to unpack, I knew my mother meant well and all, she really tried to keep a decent relationship with my dad so he could be apart of my life, but truth was, I didn't want him to be apart of it, I loved him once, but when he hurt my mother like he did when he left, I couldn't forgive him. Perhaps I should be looking to his side of the story if I want the actuality of whether love really exists. My mother deserves to have a man who'll love her, but here she is, into her late forties and still alone. I sighed as I finished unpacking and my phone buzzed, I smiled at the name on the caller I.D.

"_Hello there, gorgeous, you home yet?_"Ana asked as soon as I picked up.

"Just got there, and what a huge surprise, not only am I getting a visit from Oliver and a guest, my dad and his new bitch are coming into town,"I sulked on my bed.

"_Aw, I'm sorry baby, but hey, you know if you need to get away, I can wire you a plane ticket to Indiana anytime, anyplace,_"she soothed. I sighed, I was very tempted to tell her to just send me the ticket, but I knew I couldn't let my mother and Oliver suffer that way.

"Naw, I think I'll stay, hopefully this newbie will have an anxiety attack from not eating enough and she and my father will leave before I have to see them,"I said hopefully. Ana laughed, I cringed as her screechy laughter rang through my ear painfully.

"_You are so bad, Lilly Truscott, I think I'll just have to keep you, anyway, flights about to take off, gotta go, I love you,_"my voice froze. Ana had told me that she loved me countless times but never had I been able to return the affectionate words. I just couldn't bring myself to, I felt rather than heard her sigh. "_I'll call you when my plane lands, bye._" Click. _Damn_. I felt horrible that I kept on keeping her at arms length, Ana was a sweet woman, and I _did_ care about her, I loved having her in my life, but I couldn't help but sometimes feel as if I were dragging her along just so I wouldn't be alone, ensuring myself that someday I would be able to love her. Just like I had tried with Oliver. Speak of the devil, my phone buzzed and I answered,

"_Hey, hey Lil' Lilly, heard you were home!_"Oliver gushed over the line. I smiled,

"Really? And how did you guess that?"I asked.

"_I could hear you speedin down those streets like a bat outta Hell, girlfriend! Now, I know the party is at five, but I dont wanna wait that long, so get your butt in gear and meet me at Rico's in ten,_"Oliver ordered. I scoffed mockingly at his command,

"Fine! If you put it that way!"I shared a giggle with him. "See you in ten!"I hung up and threw off my jacket, Malibu was so much warmer, traded my sneakers for flip flops and rolled up my pants legs to just below my knees before I grabbed my old skateboard and helmet and took off down the stairs, yelling out a quick bye to my mom who couldn't protest before I was out the door skating toward Rico's. I hadn't seen Oliver since last Winter Break, he'd spent the summer on an internship in Florida after having loved it from spending his Spring Break in Miami. Claimed that it was babe central and that he would someday get me down there to join him in scoping out the hot chicks, I smiled as I came up near the beach, I saw him, sitting there at a stand at Rico's shop, his back was turned the other way, his hair was shorter and very unruly, he was talking to someone who was blocked from my view, but I wouldn't miss that figure anywhere. I skated up behind him and threw my arms around his neck from behind, squealing,

"OLLIE!"Oliver turned in my embrace and hugged me tightly.

"LILS! Holy cow girlfriend, you have sooo changed, love the hair!"he said, taking a step back and admiring my layered locks, fingering the long dark blue streak I'd placed there last night, I couldn't dye my hair while I was working but now that I was home for a month I could do whatever. I smiled and hugged him again,

"It is SO good to see you, Oliver! Man, dont bail out on me so much next time! I miss you, ya know!"I punched his shoulder playfully.

"Well you could always come and visit ME in New York, anyway, besides the point... Lilly, I want you to reacquaint yourself wi-"

"Lilly?"my eyes widened and I felt my entire body stiffen, my heart stopped. That voice, I hadn't heard that voice in nearly three years... there wasn't anyway, I slowly turned and I swear that I must have been dreaming. "Lilly? Is that really you?"that southern lilted sweeter than heaven voice, that beautiful smile, those shiny brunette ringlets that fell to her back, pulled back by a simple head band and those two gorgeous diamond blue-green eyes. I was staring at Miley Ray Stewart for the first time in three years.

--x--

**A/N:** You know the drill, more reviews, more chapters!!! FEED THE BARD!


	4. Here We Go Again!

**A/N: **I cannot begin to express words of gratitude toward all of you who have been so kind in reviewing and keeping up with my story, I'm really happy you all have liked it, and here's another chapter for your troubles!! Read and Review!!

--x--

_"Lilly? Is that really you?" I was staring at Miley Ray Stewart for the first time in three years._

I don't believe this is happening. I am so in the Twilight Zone right now, because there is no way, after three years, all of a sudden when I'm so close to getting over her... _Oh, bullshit!_ my conscience screamed at me. _Shut up!_ I yelled back. My eyes were glued to those brilliant aquamarine orbs. She was taller than I remembered, and she wasn't as tan as she had been while she lived here, her voice hadn't changed though, it was still as beautiful and melodic as it had seemed the last day I heard her speak those words... _those horrible words_...

_"Lilly, I-I'm sorry... I dont feel that way about you,"_I blinked rapidly. _No,_ I wouldn't think of that, not now, not when I should be happy to be home, but seeing Miley standing before me, looking both nervous and hopeful, made the wounds in my heart begin to reopen and I felt myself falling painfully for her again.

"Lilly?"she asked. My name on her lips whispered like a prayer, I wanted to run, but my legs were no longer obeying my commands and instead, I found myself glued to the spot as Miley inched closer to me. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted to surprise you and I was afraid... if you'd known you wouldn't have come home-"I felt tears try and sting there way toward my eyes but I wouldn't have it, I broke eye contact and stared at the ground feebly before I felt Oliver's hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help but jerk it away slightly angry that he'd betray me like this.

"Lilly, Miley and her dad and brother have moved back to Malibu, we can all be friends, cant we? I mean, yeah it'll be slightly distanced 'cause I'm in the Big Apple, but-"

"Oliver, I cant believe you'd do this to me,"I ground out through my clenched teeth, I stared disbelieving at him. He knew the state that Miley's departure had left me in, I'd nearly flunked High school because of my poor grades from lack of trying, all I did each day was go to school take a few small notes and go home, I didn't bother studying for tests or doing homework, I wouldn't sit and eat in the cafeteria, instead I took upto chilling in my car in the student parking lot and smoking a cigarette or two if I could bum them from one of the stoners. I even took to cutting myself for a short while, but it had nearly cost me my life when I hit a vein in my arm with a pair of scissors and Oliver had been the one to rush me to the hospital. I thought he'd have learned by now I wanted nothing to do with Miley. _Bullshit, Truscott, listen to your heart and stop denying yourself what it is you REALLY want_, my mind shouted. I blinked away the tears and I found the strength to shoulder past Oliver and walk away, or rather run at a slow pace.

I heard Oliver and Miley call out after me, but I ignored them, I cant believe this, I wanted to come home and see my mom and Oliver and spend time with them before going back to school, now I know that my estranged father and his bitch of a new wife would be arriving later and now to make things worse, Miley Stewart, the love of my life, was back in Malibu... permanently. I ran, not sure where I was going, I kept my head down, my board under my arm and I just ran, toppling into people along the beach as I ran to some unknown destination. When my lungs began to burn with the desire for air, and my legs were aching from pushing myself so far, I stopped and fell to the sand, or rather, collapsed into the sand and began crying my heart out. I didn't care if there were or weren't any people around, I just had to cry, why did she have to do this? Why couldn't she have just left me alone? _She disappears for three years without so much as a letter or a phone call and now she was back and expected me to just welcome her back with open arms. Especially after the fact she told me she wasn't in love with me after I'd confessed my deepest emotions, I'm surprised she even had the nerve to face me at all. What game was she playing_? I rubbed my temples. This sucked.

"Lilly,"I swear the wind sounds just like her voice. "Lilly?"I looked up from my knees in my fetal position in the sand and blinked as the sun shone down brightly, illuminating her body, making her look like a golden Goddess, her brown hair flowing softly in the wind, her eyes matching the sky behind her head.

"Go 'way,"I murmured to my knees, and shut my eyes.

"Lilly, you're in front of my porch,"I glanced up and I almost laughed at the irony that I was in fact sitting right at the front steps to Miley's old house... They must have kept the title because I didn't recall anyone else ever moving into it. Inside I noticed a much taller and short-haired version of Jackson Stewart walking past unaware of myself or Miley, into the kitchen. "Lilly, its been three years, I've missed you, please talk to me?"damn her cute fucking voice, damn that pout, damn those sad eyes, damn it all!

"Why? I have nothing to say to you, we said what we needed to before you left, remember?"I spat bitterly, standing and putting some distance between myself and Miley.

"It seemed that you didn't say all you needed, unless that was your evil twin at the airport that day trying to bust down a glass wall?"Miley smirked. I felt a sob escape my throat and I looked away. Immediately, two warm arms snaked around my waist and I felt her body press up against mine, I stiffened as I felt her hands rub my back soothingly. _What the hell?_ I tried to move away but she wasn't letting me.

"You never came, you just left and-"I cried into her shoulder, I felt her warm breath on my neck as she hushed me and rocked me in her arms. Gods how I've missed this girl, I both hated and loved her, was that possible? Here was the girl who had broken my heart into a million peices then left without even bothering to help pick them up, ran them over again and again with each day that passed without word from her, and now she shows up and tries to suddenly put me back together. _What the FUCK?_

"I'm sorry, Lilly, I know that I dont deserve you as a friend, or anything less, but I am sorry, I tried to get a hold of you before I left, and believe it or not I DID lose my cell phone that day at the airport, I lost yours and Oliver's number, I wasnt able to talk to anyone, it wasn't until I found Oliver's myspace did I get his attention," I gave what sounded like a weak cough and a laugh at the same time at the mention of myspace. Ana had begged me to get one but I never had time to go online and check so I didn't bother. "I told him that I was moving back and my father and Jackson came back before I did, I bought a ticket to New York first and stayed with him for a couple days before we both came to Malibu, Lilly, if I'd have known anyway of contacting you, I would have, I wanted to call you, Oliver wouldn't give me your number... he- he told me what happened when I left.." We both stayed silent. She continued to hold me and I couldn't help but breathe in that wonderful vanilla perfume that she still wore, and that distinct scent that was just pure Miley.

"I hated you for leaving,"I croaked, I cleared my throat.

"I hated myself for leaving when I heard, if I knew.."

"You would have stayed where you were, being Hannah Montana,"I said darkly and moved away. Putting my hands on her shoulders to keep her away.

"Lilly, I would have come back sooner- I didnt-"

"What? You didn't what? _Think?_ I could have sworn I've heard _that_ from you before,"my anger began to rear its ugly head again as I stood stiffly, keeping a good few feet away from Miley. I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I dont know what to say Miley.. I really dont, you left Malibu, and everyone behind for three years. _Three. stinkin. years_. And now you're back, well, times have changed and so do people, I'm not the same forgiving naive little girl that you knew, and dont expect me to try and welcome you back with open arms anymore Miley, I dont lo-"I stopped myself short. I couldn't say it... _I still love her, damnit_. Miley looked at me expectantly, tears beginning to brim in those eyes. _Those damned eyes_.

"Lilly, I know I hurt you, and I dont expect you to forgive me, but I want to be your friend, I've missed you, please say we can be friends?"Miley asked. I sighed.

"I cant answer that right now, Miley, I've changed, and I'm pretty sure you have, too, but for now I need to go and get ready, my dads coming home and I have to be somewhat presentable,"I changed the subject, truth was, the party wasn't for another two hours, but I didn't care, I needed to get away from her.

"Oh, well then, I hope you have fun..."Miley turned away.

"See you tonight then?"Miley looked at me strangely. "The party?"I felt stupid, just because Oliver was going didn't mean Miley merited an invite,"You and you're dad and Jackson can come... if you want,"the rational part of my brain was telling me to shut up, but with every word her smile grew, and as her smile grew, so did my heart. She nodded,

"I'll see you tonight then." She headed inside. _What the hell did I just do?_

--x--

Five o'clock came with a flourish and before I knew it, I was welcoming guests, or rather, Oliver and his parents, inside. As I ushered them in, Oliver took a head-to-toe check of my outfit, I just wore a simple red gown with a white sash tied around my waist and a handmade green and red christmas beaded bracelet and a star-shaped cubic zerconium necklace, my hair was pulled back into a simple french braid and a strand of fake holly was wrapped around it.

"You look more ravishing than usual, my dear,"he kissed my hand charmingly, I laughed.

"Still a doughnut, but ya know I'm taken now, Ollie."

"Yes, tis true,"he sighed. "But we'll always have Rico's!"he winked and I shoved him playfully before I stopped dead in my tracks. The door opened, a bit more and Mr. Stewart, now harboring a REAL moustache stood in the doorway holding a large bowl of his famous sugar cookies, his hair pulled back into a ponytail under his wide brimmed stetson. Jackson stood to his right, his hair shorter than I remembered, and now harboring a small goatee like his dad, smiling with a few wrapped gifts in his arms, and Miley, looking drop dead gorgeous in a cotton red dress that had sleeves run to her elbows and a v-neck, she wore her hair in a simple ponytail, her dark curls falling to her waist and the only piece of jewelry she had on was... my lucky bracelet.

"By the stars, Robbie Stewart! Oh and Jackson and Miley, too! Oh what a surprise this is! I had no idea you were home!"My mother always managed to embarass me but I let her, my eyes not leaving Miley as my mother ushered in the Stewart family and took the cookies to the kitchen while chatting with Mr. Stewart, Oliver welcomed Jackson and gave him a hand with the gifts over to the tree. Miley shut the door behind her and smiled, she did a small twirl for me, like she and I used to always do when inspecting each others outfits for a concert or a date.

"You look... beautiful,"I snapped my jaw shut as I realized what I just said. _You have a girlfriend, Truscott, dont forget, your heart is someone else's...Bullshit!_ My heart argued. I shook my head to silence my thoughts, I swear sometimes I worried if I was bipolar.

"Thank you,"Miley blushed. "You look extravagent yourself, I love that necklace,"she grinned, pointing at the star pendant. I then blushed, realizing that she'd been the one who had given the necklace to me our first Christmas. I decided that it was the holidays, what the heck?

"Thanks, and that bracelet looks wonderful as well,"I pointed to my lucky friendship bracelet that I'd given Miley. She toyed with the bracelet and gave a bashful grin,

"It does, doesn't it? It was given to me by a special person, I've never taken it off,"I felt the smile fade from my face as she said this.

Thankfully, a knock at the door saved my rear and I moved past her to answer, however, my rear wasn't saved by what awaited me on the other side as I came face to face with my father for the first time in nearly a decade. He smiled,

"Lilly-bean! Oh look at you!"he boasted heartily, his blue eyes were now shrouded by round wire-rimmed glasses and his ash blonde hair was beginnging to be peppered with gray, his face was clean shaven though, and he seemed to have put on a few pounds in the middle, next to him was who I supposed was Marilyn, his new toy. She had the body of a well-developed fifteen-year-old, her red hair was obviously peroxide and her cool brown eyes seemed mirthless as she stared dully into my own.

"Roger! How... wonderful,"my mother said as she caught a glimpse of Marilyn, her smile faltered but she welcomed them in. "Be _nice_,"she hissed warningly into my ear as I took my fathers coat. I saw Miley staring at me a bit worried, she remembered my last meeting with my father.

_New wife..._I mouthed and pointed to the redhead, she nodded understandingly.

"Lillian, I cant believe how much you've grown, I'm sorry I couldnt be there for your graduation, but Marilyn and I were on our honeymoon, and for formality, Marilyn, this is my daughter, my Lilly-bean,"I glared at my father, I hated it when he called me that. Marilyn stuck out her hand and I wondered whether I should be a smartass and kiss the top, but I shook it wholeheartedly and gave her the cheesiest grin I could muster.

"Nice to meet you, Marilyn,"I spoke through a clenched jaw. She gave me what I assumed was a smile, though with the way her nose scrunched, it was as if she had a bad smell underneath.

"Yes well, anyway, where shall I put your gift?"he asked, holding up a large box.

"Under the tree with all the others,"I pointed out, as clear as day and my father and Marilyn went into the living room and tried to make small talk.

"Are you okay?"Miley asked me. I sighed,

"I dont know, Miles, its weird, he says he wants to be apart of my life, but I only see him once every blue moon and each time he comes, he buys me something expensive to try and make up for missing a rehearsal or a graduation or something else, next thing ya know he'll miss my funeral because he was busy burying his anorexic wife,"I bit out. Miley wrapped an arm around my shoulders comfortingly, I stiffened but relaxed into it, I wouldn't fight anything, not tonight, I didn't feel like crying when I should be happy to be home.

The evening went on with a flourish as we all ate dinner, had dessert, chatted and then exchanged gifts, I felt horrible for not getting anything for Miley, but she understood that I didn't know she was coming. Instead she handed me a small parcel and I opened it up and I felt my breath hitch as I noticed a thin emerald and ruby beaded bracelet with small letters forming Miley's name on it. I looked at her for answers,

"You once told me that this bracelet was lucky,"she held out her wrist that held my old lucky bracelet. "When I saw these in the store, I figured that maybe it was time you got some luck back in your life, and I figured you could wear the one with my name and I continue to wear the one with yours, so they could be real lucky friendship bracelets,"her voice faded and I looked away from the bracelet to her to notice she now seemed a bit shy, _she must think it was a cheesy idea_. I smiled and held out the bracelet to her and my wrist, and she happily complied and snapped it on. I then surprised both of us and reached over to hug her tightly, I basked in the warmth of her arms around my waist as I nuzzled her neck, breathing in the soft vanilla and tropical scents from her shampoo.

"This has been the best gift I've recieved so far, Miley, thank you,"I whispered gently into her ear. She smiled as she released from the hug,

"I wanted you to know that I still cared, even though I left, I knew you were upset, but I wanted to try and remend our friendship, I really have missed you, I miss your laugh, your ability to make me smile even when I'm upset or angry, I miss you calling me and telling me you'll be landing in ten or five and me racing to the doors to open them,"we both laughed.

"I miss you being there, and I know I dont deserve to have you there because Heaven only knows I havent been there for you-"I choked up at this and blinked back tears. "But I want it back, I want it all back, I'm not going anywhere, ever again, and even if I have to get Oliver to handcuff us together... again,"we giggled like crazy at the memory of Oliver snapping handcuffs on us that he stole from his mother while we were fighting to try and settle our differences,"I want you to know I'll always be here, always,"she linked our pinkies together and our bracelets gleamed in the light of the candles and the Christmas tree.

"Alright everyone, time to sing some Christmas caro-!"my mothers voice was interrupted by a knock on the door. She stared confused at the sound until another knock sounded and she went to answer, the entire room was silent as the door shut again and mom walked back in and then... Oh. My. God.

"Lillian?"my mother asked me accusingly. Ana stood there smiling sweetly at me, in her black winter coat, scarf wrapped around her neck, her black hair in a bun.

"Merry Christmas, hon!"she smiled innocently. And just like before, my world came crashing down on me again.

--x--


	5. First Kiss

**A/N:** I am astounded by the amount of Reviews I've been recieving for this story. Just WOW! Keep 'em comin' mates! Here's chapter 5!

--x--

_"Merry Christmas, hon!"_

"Ana! W-what're you doing here?!"I stood abruptly, walking over. My mother and Oliver and Miley, of course, were the only three people who knew of my preferences, but my mother had warned me to never bring any girlfriends home unless she was forewarned. And my father, I wasn't sure how he'd handle the news.

"Came to see you, babe, what else? Got my folks to finally let me off the hook, I tried calling you, you never picked up your cell, but here I am!"she smiled and tried to lean in for a kiss but I merely hugged her, trying to laugh off the tension before shoving ourselves into the kitchen.

"Ana, you shouldn't have come here!"I hissed.

"Why? What's the matter? I thought your mom knew?"she asked accusingly.

"My mom does! My father doesnt!"I smacked my forehead.

"I thought you said your dad wasn't around?"she eyed me curiously.

"Well, he decided to grace us peons with his presence for once and I told you my mother isn't okay with me bringing girlfriends home if she doesn't know! I thought you were spending Christmas in Indiana?!"I asked unaware.

"I told you, I got my parents to let me off the hook for once, this was big, I told them that you had an emergency and I got to come back, saved me the money for a plane ticket, now we can ride back to school together,"Ana smiled. I was at a loss. My mother decided to enter the kitchen at that moment,

"Lillian, I dont know what is going on in here, but I want it solved and fast,"my mother accused. I sighed.

"Mom, Ana, Ana, Mom,"I introduced, Ana smiled and shook my mothers hand. My mother did not smile back however, I groaned. "Look, I didn't know she was coming, alright? But I suppose now she is here until the end of break,"Ana looked away a bit hurt. I immediately felt bad for having to put her through this, but I've told her again and again that I hated surprises and now I'm certain she knows why. My mother left. "Look, its no big deal, lets just get your things upto my room and-"

"No, Lilly, I'm sorry, I should have staid in Indiana, I'm sorry that I put you through this, I'm sorry that I cant seem to surprise my own girlfriend without being irrational,"Ana was angry and my jaw hit the floor. Wait... _what?!_

"Hold on a damn minute, you mean you're angry at me now because things arent what you expected? Ana, I told you before, surprises and my family Do. Not. _Mix!_"

"Yeah, well I thought you may have been different, you dont even tell me that you love me, you hardly appreciate anything I do for you, you never want to spend time-"

"Spend time?! What time? Ana, I'm either at school or I'm working so I can GO to school, I spend almost every other free minute I get studying or being with you, what do you WANT from me?"I asked.

"Commitment, Lilly, thats what I want, I need a girl who will be there for me, I cant pull the weight all the time,"Ana's voice dropped an octave.

"Well I dont think that can happen seeing as how the U.S. has banned gay marriage!"I scoffed.

"Thats not what I mean, Lilly, you're there with me physically but when we're together, any other time you have, you're never there spiritually, its as if...as if you're just a ghost of the person I fell in love with,"Ana spoke sadly. At that moment, Miley entered the kitchen, I glanced up at her and admired her bravery to enter the middle of one of our spats.

"Hey, just wanted to see if ya'll're okay, Lilly, you're dad really wants you to open his gift, he and Mary... Madonna... whoever will be leaving in a few minutes,"Miley said gently. I rolled my eyes and smirked,

"Of course, tell the prick I'll be out there in a minute,"I said, she gave me a lopsided grin and turned to walk away, I watched her go.

"Thats the one-"my head snapped back to Ana. She was staring at me like she'd just lost a tournament.

"What?"I asked.

"That girl, she's it... She's the reason why-"Ana bit on her thumbnail and shook her head.

"What're you talking about? That's Miley, she ju-"

"Miley? Miley Stewart?"Ana asked. I instantly regretted my decision, I'd spoken of Miley only once in our relationship, and Ana had asked me if I'd loved her, I told her no but I knew she never believed me.

"Yes, thats Miley Stewart, she came back from Europe this week, she's home,"I said softly, fumbling with my dress.

"You love her,"Ana said firmly. My head shot up, I'm most certain I looked like a deer caught in the headlights,

"Ana, we've been over this, I do not love Miley,"I lied. Ana scoffed,

"Right, because you love me? C'mon Lil, I know better, the way you just looked at her right now, thats the exact same way I wish you'd look at me everyday, I've longed for it, but I've only seen you look that way at her, and when you spoke of her, you loved her back then and you still do,"Ana said, tears choking her.

"No, Ana, please dont do this,"I begged, I wrapped my arms around her waist in a firm desire to make her believe me. I didnt want to lose Ana, but at the same time, I didn't know any reason why I should keep her hanging on a broken dream, it was Oliver at the beach all over again.

_"If you love someone then you let them go, if they come back they're yours_,_"_his words rang into my head. I sighed and stared at my feet pressed to the tile floor.

"I'm sorry Ana, I never meant for any of this to happen,"I felt my throat tighten and constrict as tears stung the back of my eyes. I felt a hand on my cheek, and then Ana's lips press to my own, there was nothing there, there never had been, no spark, no flame, nothing but lips touching lips, a very pleasuring feeling, but after a while, that feeling dulls and fades. She broke the kiss and wiped a tear from my eye,

"We cant choose who we love, hon, thats just a matter of the heart to decide, but I cant stay, not if your heart belongs to someone else, I see how you look at her as if she's the only person in the room, she's a special girl, and damnit Lillian Truscott, you deserve her, so dont hold back and be shy, tell her,"I could only give a small disheartened laugh. "Love is unselfish... but its also unfair...so when it swings your way you have to grab on tight and dont let go."

"I have told her, before she left I told her, she doesnt feel the same,"I felt my throat tighten again and my stomach churn at the unpleasant memory of Miley's words ringing in my head.

_"I-I'm sorry Lilly, I dont feel that way about you..."_

"People change, darlin, so do feelings, I'll see you,"Ana turned to leave.

"Where will you go? You dont have to leave Ana, stay here,"I pleaded, I felt bad enough I just broke another persons heart, I knew how bad that felt, truly. She gave me a tough smile,

"Dont you worry 'bout me, you realize that when you love someone enough... you just want to see them happy, even if it makes you sad, I'll be alright, see you next term,"she kissed my cheek and walked out of my door. Out of my life.

I went back into the living room and sat down beside Oliver, across from Miley, a bit worried if anyone had overheard us, but my mother had turned on the radio and no one seemed any wiser. My mother asked where Ana had gone and I told her she went to visit a few other friends, I opened my dads gift before he peed himself and I was genuinely shocked at the new HP2000 laptop with a wireless connector so I could go online at school! _First order of business: Get a Myspace..._ I smiled as I gave my father a... well, half-hug really, and he seemed pleased, before he and his wife left. Oliver's parents stuck around for a bit and chatted with my mother, Jackson left, deciding to go pay Rico a special visit, I could only wonder. Miley, Oliver and I talked for a bit, reminiscing of our old High School days, Miley was shocked to hear about some of the things she missed.

"I always knew that Ashley would wind up pregnant,"Miley shook her head.

"Yeup, pregnant and then hitched to Dandruff Danny, thats a fate even I'd be afraid of, poor Danny,"Oliver joked. We all laughed, I couldn't help but feel my heart soar at Miley's wonderous laugh, how I've missed it.

"So did Jake ever return to Seaview?"Miley asked. The smile on my face fell and Oliver answered, Jake had come back for a short time, it was actually the same day before I had nearly lost my life by cutting my arm open with the scissors, Jake had been the reason I did it when we told him Miley had left and he started to blame me, saying that I made her leave because I wasn't normal and my feelings werent normal and that Miley had left because I'd pushed her away with my unholy ways... Like I said, I was a stupid, naive teen and I had lost all of my self-esteem by then.

"Lilly?"I snapped from my reverie as I noticed Oliver and his parents leaving and Mr. Stewart. Miley was looking at me, hopefully. I gave her a shy smile and enveloped her in a hug. "Thank you for inviting me,"she whispered in my ear, I had to fight the urge to shiver from the warmth of her breath.

"Anytime,"I released her and hugged Oliver, ruffling his shorter locks playfully. "Catcha later, bro?"I smirked.

"You got it, movie night Friday, my place,"he grinned.

"Make sure its okay with your folks,"I shot back. He frowned, as if remembering that he wasn't in his stuio apartment in New York, shrugged and then hugged Miley and held up his hand in a phone symbol, mouthing _Call me_. Mr. Stewart had the car running but just as I walked Miley out the door, Miley stopped and I nearly ran her over. She turned and smiled at me, I stared quizzically before I noticed her look up and I followed her line of sight, wait, when did THAT get there?! I looked horrified and noticed Oliver standing a few feet away outside shivering but smiling with two thumbs up, I growled menacingly inside, reminding myself to kick his ass later.

"Lilly, dear, shut the-oh! Oh my, well,"my mother noticed that Miley and I were standing in the doorway, and even moreso, under the mistletoe. "Well, darling, dont forget tradition!"she turned and headed toward the kitchen,"Lock up after you're done!"she called. I blushed furiously at how that comment sounded. Miley giggled and stepped closer, I took a small hesitant step back, and she paused, frowning,

"You arent going to break tradition just because its me under the mistletoe, now are ya, Lilly?"she asked, that southern twang in her voice making my knees feel wobbly. I stared as Miley moved another inch closer, so close I could now see my reflection in those gorgeous blue-green eyes, I felt my breath hitch as my legs disobeyed me and moved closer, I felt her hand go to my waist and my own hand surprised me by wrapping around the back of her neck and pulling her closer, our noses touching and our breaths mingling in the cold December air.

"Miley-"I whispered her name as if it were a prayer sent from heaven, before I leaned forward a bit more and met her lips with my own.

My body was on fire, no longer did I need any winter coat as soft lips caressed my own, sending jolts of electricity through my veins, pumping up my adrenaline, I felt her body press further into mine, our hearts beating as one, color exploded behind my eyes and I thought for a moment how all those cheesy cartoons were right about when you kiss the one you were made for, you see fireworks. I felt the tip of her tongue caress my lower lip and I moaned, but our kiss broke when her fathers carhorn blared and we jumped apart, both breathing heavily. Miley's lips were swollen from the intense kiss, her eyes searching mine... I cant believe I just kissed her, my best friend, _Damnit Truscott, what happened to controlling your hormones?!_ She gave me a brief smile and walked out to her fathers car, Oliver was still standing there, a dopey grin on his face and he winked at me before running. I'd get him later, I shut the door and leaned back against it, my lips were still tingling from the kiss, was that possible? What the heck did it mean?

Before Miley left, I told her I loved her, and she'd told me she didn't love me, now we are friends and we just shared a more than just friendly peck under the mistletoe, in the same night, I lost my girlfriend who told me that I was in love with Miley, and she hardly knew her! _Fuck, I wish I was twenty-one I could use a drink_, I went to the kitchen and the lights were off, I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and searched for the spiked eggnog that my mother made each year for the guests, I popped it open and prayed she would forgive me before pouring myself a small glass and draining it. I gagged, I never cared too much for the liquid goo, but the incessant burn of the alcohol felt nice, I headed upstairs, changed and crawled under the covers, I looked to my bedside table and saw the photo of myself, Miley and Oliver from our first day of High School sitting on Oliver's porch about to leave, Oliver sat between us, both of his arms around us, my head leaning toward his to get in the picture and Miley laughing at something Oliver had said and Oliver was grinning his usual dopey doughnut grin. I stared at Miley's face, so much time lost, I didn't want to lose anymore, I had to figure out what was going on and quick before Miley could disappear again. I looked at the bracelet with Miley's name on it resting on my left wrist, I smiled, she promised she'd never be going anywhere again, and I wondered if that meant Hannah had retired, or if she was simply going to stick to doing recordings here in Malibu and no more tours. I missed the days where I used to dress up as her trusty colorful sidekick, Lola Luftnagle. I'd have to remember to ask her later as I felt my eyes droop and I went to sleep.

--x--

**A/N: **Okay, okay I know, I broke up Ana and Lilly because my imagination is just too low right now to make Miley put up a decent fight and I didn't wanna make anyone look like the bad guy, I promise to write a better story with a better plot next time, k? That and yeah I'm a big freaking softie at heart

-dodges tomatoes- REVIEW!!! ...please?


	6. Your Guardian Angel

**A/N: **Okay I just could NOT wait a moment longer, A special shoutout and thank you to everyone who has kept up with the story...I really appreciate your kindness and even some criticism, and now without further ado, I introduce the final chapter of _My Happy Ending?_

--x--

A fretful little week had passed, only two more to go before my dreaded trip back north to school happened. I hadn't seen much of Miley or Oliver since Christmas Eve, and now it was New Years Eve and we were all gathering at Miley's to celebrate and watch the ball drop on Mr. Stewarts new flatscreen HD-TV. I had tried calling Miley on her new number she'd given me to talk to her about the kiss, but each time I tried, she'd either change the subject or have to go and I felt a stab of pain and anger each time she did it. My mom was downstairs preparing a seven-layered dip, spinach dip, and more spiked eggnog as I had already downed the entire bottle with every unanswered phone call from Miley. I'd tried to call Ana but her line had been busy, I didn't leave a message, figuring she'd call me back, but so far nothing. Give her a bit of time, I know that was possibly the best solution if I was to remain friends with her. I plugged in my iPod and put it on shuffle and turned on my TV, muting it and giggling as mouths moved along to the words of the songs that played, this was a little gig that Ana had started actually, making me watch the Wizard of Oz one day with my iPod plugged into Pink Floyd's "Dark Side of the Moon" and I found it uproarious how the characters mouths moved perfectly to that song. I flipped the channel and I paused my iPod as I noticed the movie was one of mine and Miley's old favorites, A Walk To Remember.

I put my iPod away and turned it off of mute and watched the wedding scene, I always cried when I watched this movie, I could totally understand how Landon felt when Jamie passed away, it wasn't fair. And thats what Nicholas Sparks should have an Emmy for... capturing the fact that real life _isn't_ fair, that we may find out that special someone in our lives who changes us for the better, and teaches us to love unconditionally, but that doesnt mean you get a happily ever after. I watched as Landon talked with Jamie's father, the pastor and then the credits rolled as Mandy Moore's voice came on and began singing Cry. Tears began streaming down my face and I couldn't help but wonder if I'd wind up like Landon, hopelessly in love with somebody whom I'd lose time and time again, another sappy movie, While You Were Sleeping, came on and I watched the beginning where Sandra Bullock mentioned that Life doesn't always turn out the way you expect it to. How true is that? I looked to my ceiling for answers as to whether a Higher Power was trying to tell me something. That I'd forever be in love with Miley, but I'd never have her? I shut the tube off and threw it across the room, I plugged my iPod back into its docking station and began playing shuffle again as I hopped in the shower and got ready for tonight. Time ticked by slowly and I think my mother was ready to strangle me by time we got in the car at seven o'clock and drove over to the Stewarts' residence.

I flipped my phone open with a small smile and hopped out of the car as Miley's number rang,

"_Hello?_"she answered.

"Lilly landing in one!"I yelled happily. I heard Miley scramble and then her line went dead, I grabbed the skateboard from my moms backseat and skated up, jumping over the porch railing and landing on the deck just as Miley opened the door, but she didn't have time to move as I tumbled in and landed on her, I twisted however and broke the fall.

"What in tarnation-?!"Mr. Stewart came into my line of sight past the gorgeous face that was mere inches from my own. Miley profusely apologized and helped me up as my mother came in and Mr. Stewart helped her with the dishes that I forgot. I grinned sheepishly,

"What was that all about?"Miley giggled.

"I dunno, you mentioned that you missed me landing in-"I joined in on the contagious laughter.

"I have, but usually you never landed on your back,"Miley grinned. I slapped her arm playfully and grabbed my board.

"And where is you're helmet, Lilly?"Miley asked. I shrugged,

"I just got outta the car and skated up, didn't need it."

"Or so you say,"Miley went and answered the knock at the door and Oliver jumped in, video camera recording.

"Say hello to my new little beauty!"Oliver laughed menacingly as he took a close-up of everyone. I nearly broke the camera when he tried to shoot me.

Miley, Oliver and I all sat around laughing and joking as the hours continued to pass, Oliver got a few good kodak moments as his parents, my mom and Miley's father began singing the New Years songs as midnight grew closer, they switched on the television to the news where Dick Clark was talking to people lined up along Times Square. Miley had even broken out her old guitar and I was mesmerized by that beautiful voice as she sang along. She then looked to me and got up, motioning for me to follow, I noticed Oliver was now diving into a bag of potato chips and I followed her until we were outside on the balcony, she sat and I sat across from her as she put her guitar in her lap and said,

"About a year after I left we were heading into Italy to sing alongside that German band Cascada, and the lead singer looked soo much like you, I just couldn't help but miss you, and I wrote this, I wanted you to hear it and tell me whether I should record it,"she strung a few of the chords and cleared her throat before picking a perfect melody and began to softly sing, (**A/N: THIS SONG IS NOT MILEY CYRUS' IT BELONGS TO THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATTUS AND THEIR RECORD COMPANY I'M MERELY BORROWING IT!!!**)

"_When I see your smile_

_the tears roll down my face I cant replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_and I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay_

_Seasons are changing and waves_

_are crashing and stars are falling_

_over us. _

_Days grow longer and nights _

_grow shorter._

_I can show you I'll be the one._

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love_

_my whole heart._

_Please dont throw that away_

_Your Guardian Angel_

_Cuz I'm here for you please dont walk away_

_Please tell me you'll stay_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_and I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._"

I felt the tears start to collect in my eyes and blur out the gorgeous form of my best friend, the keeper of my heart. I felt rather than saw Miley's hand go to my cheek and wipe away my tears, I lowered my face but she made me raise it once more to look into those burning turquoise eyes.

"Miley?"I choked. Miley set her guitar aside and lowered onto her knees before me, taking my hands in her own, suddenly the whole world around us just dissolved and it was only the two of us, blanketed beneath the cool night sky.

"Lilly, the day you found out I was leaving, you came here and told me that you were in love with me, and I told you I didn't love you back,"I let out a small whimper from my throat at the memory. I wanted to run, my mind was yelling at me to, but my heart made me stay, and hear her out, the thing I never did before she left. "Well, the truth is... I lied, Lilly, I lied about not loving you, when really, all I wanted was to jump into your arms and say that I loved you back." She released a breath.

I sat there stunned, why was she telling me this now? Why now?

"But I was leaving, I was going to Europe and I couldn't bring you with me, and I couldn't let down my fans, so I lied to you hoping that somehow you wouldn't hate me but I was wrong, I tried to get a hold of you, but you never responded, I brung your surfboard back, hoping you'd answer the door but you never did, so I figured that I had already done the damage and there was no way I could change things now that they were set-"

"But I came for you at the airport!"I interrupted, a bit frustrated. "I came to say goodbye and you didn't even try and come talk to me then! You just left, you didn-"she silenced me with a finger to my lips.

"I couldn't do it, Lilly, not _only_ because planes dont wait for romance like the movies... but because I wouldn't have been able to go if I'd come over there, Lilly, please understand, I was scared, I didnt know what I was feeling really except that I loved you then I still do now, I feel so horrible for lying and making us have to endure all this because I was being selfish and I wanted to try and live a normal life, I wanted to try and get away so I could live to forget my feelings, forget you... but you were with me everyday, I couldn't forget you, I remember every hug, every laugh, every word you've ever said, I love you Lilly, and I am so SO sorry,"Miley was crying. I cant believe that of all times for her to break down, it should be now when I should be angry but instead, I'm sad for her, I'm sad for the time that we've lost, the time that we could have had, yeah, I am mad that she spent it all thinking of others instead of me, but that was Miley's nature, always putting others before herself, and I loved her for it even though. Voices of Ana and Oliver rang in my head,

_"...We cant choose who we love... thats a matter for the heart to decide..."_

_"...If you love someone, then you let them go, if they come back they're yours..."_

_"...You realize that when you love someone enough... you just want to see them happy... even if it makes you sad..."_

_"Love is unselfish... but its also unfair...so when it swings your way, grab on tight and dont let go"_

It was about time that we began making up for lost time, I wiped her tears away and cupped her cheeks in my hands making her look at me, Gods, how in the world does she do that? Even red-nosed and puffy-eyed she looks more gorgeous than any other woman on the planet!

"Miley Stewart, do you love me?"I asked firmly. She stared quizzically at me for a moment before a corner of her mouth turned up in a small smile,

"Yes,"she answered.

"I love you, too, so now, lets forget about the past and just look toward a long future together?"I asked more than stated. She nodded, beaming at me happily.

"Lilly, I promise I will nev-"I shut her up with a scorching kiss, feeling my heart burst out of my chest as all my wounds healed themselves and I was fixed once more, I was Lillian Truscott again, and I smiled as I let my tongue slip and duel with Miley's, swallowing her moan of pleasure as our bodies pressed together and I felt that completeness within me, that whole-ness as our hearts beat together in tandem, her fingers wound in my hair, my hands roaming around her waist, holding to her like a drowning child clinging to life.

"Woohoo! Go on ladies, show it to me! Give it all ya got!"Oliver's voice broke our small trance and we stared at him and his video camera before nodding in agreement and chasing after him, as soon as we were inside however, Oliver ducked behind the couch as our ears were filled with Mr. Stewart, my mother, the Oaken family and Jackson's shouts of,

"_3..2..1! HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!_"Jackson blew on an airhorn and everyone cheered. I laughed and then turned to see Miley smiling brightly at the screen that flashed as the ball hit Times Square and flashed the New Year and the entire room broke out into choruses of song.

"I hear that you're supposed to kiss someone before the ball drops, what about after?"I whispered, smugly. Miley grinned saucily and inched closer, wrapping a hand around the back of my neck and pulling me to her,

"I think that we could start a little tradition all of our own,"and she kissed me like there wouldn't be any tommorow. Stars flashed, or maybe it was just Jackson's camera... Either way, I didn't care, Miley was mine, and I think I owe Disney an apology... Dreams CAN come true, and I've finally gotten my Happy Ending.

**FIN**

--x--

**A/N:** Loved it? Hated it? Tell me! Sorry for such a cheesy ending but I like sappy romances thank you!

-dodges several rotten fruits- Okay okay! FINE! I'll write an angsty story next time! Happy?! -gets hit by rotten orange- ...


End file.
